


Blue Eyes, Red Hands

by Storyofourdays



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Hand Jobs, Licking, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Mild Kink, NSFW, Septiplier - Freeform, Sex, Smutt, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyofourdays/pseuds/Storyofourdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Jack have joint hotel rooms with thin walls.  Mark thinks Jack is hurt.  Also, chocolate syrup</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes, Red Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Mark or Jack...though that wouldn't be a bad idea...  
> My tumblr is "storyofourdays"

Mark's bed was indescribably soft, yet somehow surprisingly cold. However the thought of Jack being just behind the door he was staring at was quite comforting. Jack is one of his best friends and he never gets to see him. Suddenly a grunt is heard from behind the hotel's paper thin walls. Jack.

Was Jack hurt? Mark took no time to think before running to the door that separated their rooms. Before he barged in he thought that if he was wrong he would look crazy slamming through the door, so instead he took to simply cracking it open slowly.

Jack was in bed with his eyes closed tightly. No blood. No bruises. He was fine.

Mark let out a light sigh of relief. Not loud enough for Jack to wake up.

Then he saw it.

Jack wasn't asleep. His head was glazed in sweat and his hand was pumping wildly under the hotel sheets.

Mark wasn't stupid. He blushed immediately knowing that he should leave right now. But then again... Mark couldn't turn his head. Jacks lips were parted and his head was thrown back. Mark almost yelped when he realized that his hand was lowering to his hips. He gave in and reached into his boxers and grasped at his prick and began pumping his hand slowly. He began to pick up speed when he saw Jack reach into his side table drawer and pull out lube.

Jack pulled his blanket down and Mark saw his entire body flushed against the large bed. Jack moans loudly as his now lubed finger tip lightly circles his hole. Mark is getting extremely close but then he hears jack speak and he stops.

"Mark..."

Jack saw him!

Wait... Mark looked closely at Jack and saw that his eyes were closed and that he was now pushing his pointer finger inside him.

Jack was thinking about him. He was pushing his finger inside of him and groaning his name. He was picturing Mark above him while he prepared to thrust into him. Jack pulled out his finger about to place in a second when he opened his eyes. Jack gasped and threw himself under his blanket when he saw Mark standing in his door way.

"Mark! What are you... How did you...please don't yell at me..."

Mark moved closer to the bed and said, "Jack sit up, please"

Jack sat up straight and said, "Mark. I'm so sorry... I should be more careful, and you probably are mad that I think of you that way, but I can't help it I jus-"

Jack's thoughts were cut short when Marks hand reached out and landed on his chest. Jack though Mark would punch him but was surprised when Mark pushed him down on his back and brought his hands above his head. He slowly brought his mouth to Jack's ear and said, "Shut up and kiss me, please."

Mark leaned down and smashed his lips against the Irish boys'. Jack was startled at first but slowly fell into bliss as his tongue twirled between Marks teeth. Mark moved up and lifted his leg so that he was straddling Jack. Jack could feel Marks length press against his stomach making him moan greedily wanting to touch him but his hands were still held above his head. Mark moved his lips down to Jacks neck and surprised Jack when he pressed his tongue to the base of his neck and swiped it slowly and erotically up towards the bottom of his ear.

Jack Shivered and gasped. Marks smile grew when he heard the extremely sexual sounds coming from his friend.

"Jack...what were you going to do before I interrupted?"

Jack blushed a deep scarlet and Mark let go of his hands.

Jack paused for a moment then leaned to his left to retrieve something from the side table. Or rather, two things. Marks eyes widened at the sight of Jack in front of him with a dildo bigger than any that he has at home and a bottle of chocolate syrup. Jack was obviously extremely embarrassed at this point and Mark decided to break the tension with two words Jack did not expect.

"Show me."

Jack swiftly grabbed Marks neck and maneuvered himself around so that he was on top of Mark who was sitting with his back pressed against the wall behind him. His hands traveled longingly down Marks sides and he settled between his legs. Jack teasingly pulls Marks boxers down revealing his cock, which at this point was leaking and hard. Jack took the bottle of chocolate syrup and squeezed it until a long stream of light brown decorated his cock. Mark gasped as Jack leaned forward without warning and licked in one long swipe all the way up his dick. 

"Jack... ah, please don't stop."

Jack looked up with his big blue eyes as he put his lips all the way around the tip of Marks cock and sucking hard making Mark groan in ecstasy. Marks hips begin thrusting upwards helplessly into Jacks throat who took it without a single gag.

Jack leaned up and took his shirt off, soon followed by Mark doing the same. Suddenly, Jack, on hands and knees, crawls over mark and kisses him. The taste of himself mixed with chocolate lingered on his lips. 

"Mark... will..."

"What Jack?" Marks voice was suddenly even lower than before.

Jack blushed, "Will you fuck me?" Jacks eyes were filled with such innocence yet they also contained a bit of determination. Even the thought of Jack being fucked long and hard makes Mark almost faint with sexual arousal but he has the strength to nod yes.

Jack smiles and gets up to grab a condom from his suitcase. When he gets back, Mark moves so they can position themselves with Jack underneath Mark. Mark rolled on the condom and reached for the lube. Jack moved his hand away and Mark looked at him confused.

"You said you wanted me to show you..." Mark understood and instead grabbed the chocolate syrup. He squirted some in his hands and rubbed his cock with the sticky substance. Remembering that Jack is stretched slightly he sucks his fingers and puts two of them against his hole. He presses them in, feeling them breach the first ring of muscle. Jack relaxed so that Mark could push all the way in. Jack breathed heavily while Mark continuously pumped into Jack. 

Jack moaned loudly as Mark moved on to three fingers and then finally he felt Marks tip poke his entrance. 

Mark looked down at Jack, "Are you sure?"

Jack pulled Mark down and licked up his stubbly chin as a sign of reassurance.

Mark then pushed in slowly and waited for Jack to get situated. This was actually Marks first time with a man, and he didn't want to hurt him. Mark's pace became more rapid and he thrust hard into Jack who was practically screaming for Mark to go faster and harder. You thought that he was loud in his videos...

Mark warned Jack that he was about to cum and tried to pull out but Jack pulled him closer to show that he didn't approve of that idea. 

A few more pumps and Mark released himself into Jack.

As Jack came he loudly moaned and yelled, "I love you, OH MY GOD!"

After Jack had realized what he said he blushed even harder than before.

Mark was still inside of Jack when he leaned down and kissed Jack hard on the lips.

"I love you too, you big idiot." 

Mark lied down next to Jack and they stayed their for about five minutes in comfortable silence. Marks cock was still deep inside Jack but he didn't want to pull out because with Jack around him he felt so complete.

Mark eventually pulled out of Jack who noticed Mark was upset at having to pull away from him.

"Round two?" 

Mark smiled but then was startled by a loud bang on the wall behind the bed.

They could here Bob yell, "DON'T YOU DARE!!!"

Shit. Bob and Wade were next door. I guess they have thin walls too...


End file.
